The Only One
by envysparkler
Summary: Entry for MMTF contest. This is NOT a happy fic and involves character death/suicide. Kiyama Hiroto has lost the only thing that kept his heart beating...the only one that mattered in his life...and it was his fault. There's no way to absolve the guilt inside of him. And there's only one way he can ever see her again...


NaCl: Yo, minna-san! This is an entry for Floric1434's Make My Tears Fall contest!

Kidou: (mouth wide open) ANOTHER FIC?

NaCl: (ignores him) Flo-chan, I don't know if this will make your tears fall, but I wrote about the saddest thing I could think of…the death of my favorite character…

Kidou: (sees NaCl's tear-filled eyes) Oh, great…The Flood Part Two is on its way…

Disclaimer: I don't own IE. This is an entry for Floric1434's MMTF contest. BEWARE: It's called Make My Tears Fall for a REASON…do NOT read it you don't want to get depressed!

NaCl: (starts crying)

Kidou: (notices the foot of water already accumulated) Oh, great! I HATE YOU, FLO-CHAN!

* * *

><p><strong>The Only One<strong>

The rain fell steadily, flooding the pavements. Everyone in Taiyo Town was inside, watching the rain fall in the comfort of their homes.

_All but one._

A red-haired teal-eyed boy was walking down a path in a park, not caring about the raindrops that had already soaked his clothes, that had drenched his hair. He stared blankly into space, his face agonized by whatever memory he was seeing.

_Kiyama Hiroto was living his worst nightmare._

He stopped walking and sat down on a bench, his tears mingling with the raindrops that coursed down his face.

_He had lost her, the only one that made his life worth living._

It was just after he had won the FFI. Fate was so cruel, granting his dreams and then dashing them to the ground the next second.

It hurt even to think her name, to see the sympathetic looks that everyone had shot him as they saw his pain. Even Burn, who wouldn't know sensitivity if it slapped him in the face, knew to not mention her name around Hiroto. Everyone, from the strikers of Gemini Storm to the defenders of Genesis, knew to never say her name again.

_Yagami Reina._

Hiroto gave an agonized moan. Just after he had won and was on cloud nine, Fate had brought him down to earth, cruelly.

According to Midorikawa and Saginuma, Yagami had gone into town to celebrate and buy him a present, but was hit by a drunk driver. She had died on the spot, her life wiped out by a complete stranger who had decided to drive even though he was well over the alcohol limit.

And why was he drunk? He was celebrating Inazuma Japan's victory. So it was Hiroto's fault that the blue-haired beauty had died.

_His fault that Yagami no longer graced the earth with her presence._

_His fault that the love of his life had died._

For weeks he thought of telling her how he felt, that he loved her. But on the day he finally managed to get it right, he discovered that she had died.

It had felt like he was in heaven, having just proven that they were the best in the world, having received the enormous cash prize, having finally decided to express his love for Yagami Reina. He had arrived at the Tokyo International Airport, giddy with happiness, clutching a silver locket that he planned to give her. His happiness vanished the moment he saw miserable faces of Midorikawa and Saginuma. His face becoming more and more horrified as they started telling the story.

_Why did she have to leave him, standing there with all his 'I love you's hanging on his lips?_

_Why did Fate have to choose her?_

Now, Hiroto had nothing worth living for. The only one that had kept his heart beating, from when he was five, was the blue-haired, blue-eyed girl.

He could still remember her smile, more beautiful than a spring morning, and her laugh, more sweet than a nightingale. The way she half-smiled when Burn and Gazel started their arguments. The way her eyebrows raised so heartbreakingly when she was puzzled.

He also remembered the signs that proved to him how much he was in love. The way he had always helped her up when she tripped, the way he thought she was heartbreaking in her Genesis uniform. The way his heart almost stopped when she had released the limiter and injured herself. The way his heart broke when she kicked a soccer ball at him.

Each of the memories threatened to overcome him, make him drown in his own sorrow. He clutched the locket he had meant to give her, eyes clenched shut.

The tears dripped freely now, he was too deep in a sorrow that could not be overcome, too lost in the sea that could not be tamed, too broken to put his life back together.

Hiroto knew that he would never be able to recover from the loss of the only one who made his life worth living for. Even soccer couldn't put this broken boy back together.

_He was just another one who had lost the one worth living for._

_Just another broken heart that would never heal._

_Just another shattered life that would never go on._

_Just another devastated ruin of a person that could never be mended._

_Just another victim of Fate._

Hadn't he seen them on TV? The reporters stating the cause of death as suicide, a person too broken to live their life any more. A person looking to join their love.

Hiroto put his head in his hands, haunted by the memories of his love, taunted by Fate, sickened by the guilt eating away at him.

Yagami Reina…he would never be able to see her again…

_Or could he?_

He got up, his face suddenly lit up in a smile. His eyes lit up with the light of a fanatic. He walked into a nearby store and bought two yellow roses.

He went back to the Sun Garden, running in his excitement. No one was home now; they had been invited to Raimon for a celebratory banquet. They had of course let Hiroto stay, knowing that nothing they could say could convince the broken hearted boy to let go of his guilt.

Hurriedly he found a piece of paper and wrote a note to all those he would leave behind, to all those who would mourn him. He put one yellow rose in a vase and propped the letter next to it. Glancing at it, he decided to leave the silver locket meant for Yagami in front of the letter. He looked at the set-up one last time before running back outdoors.

A half hour later, Hiroto was standing at the edge of a cliff, 100 meters above the raging sea. His eyes were closed; his mouth was curled into a smile with the prospect of seeing his beloved again.

His numb fingers dropped the yellow rose he was still holding. His feet edged closer until a third of his feet were standing on air.

He took a deep breath, remembering the faces of his friends, the loved ones who would mourn his death. Midorikawa, Endou, Hitomiko, Seijrou, Saginuma flitted by in succession.

Without another hesitation, Hiroto hurled himself off the edge.

He fell into the water with a big splash, the force of the impact breaking every bone in his body. Drifting towards the bottom of the sea, he didn't feel any pain. He slowly opened his eyes. The sting of saltwater didn't register in his brain as floating there, a foot from him, was a girl.

_Her cerulean tresses fanned out in the water, she looked at him with sad blue eyes._

Hiroto could form only one clear thought, "Yagami?"

The girl smiled sadly at him and offered a hand, which he took.

_The last thing Hiroto felt, before the sea swallowed him forever, was the light pressure of someone's lips on his._

**Two days later**

There was laughing voices heard from outside. The Inazuma Japan, led by Midorikawa made their way up to Sun Garden. It had been Saginuma's idea that Endou and the others could bring Hiroto out of his grief, the Aliea players had told the Inazuma Japan what had happened.

Midorikawa knocked on the front door, "Hiroto? Hiroto, open the door." There was no response from inside. He turned the doorknob and found, to his surprise, that it wasn't locked.

The moment Midorikawa stepped inside he could feel that something was wrong. The air was stagnant, a layer of dust had settled in. The orphanage looked like it hadn't been used for the past two days.

"Hiroto? Hiroto, where are you?" he called out, flinching when there was no reply. His terrified black orbs met Saginuma's orange ones and each saw their fear reflected in the other's.

"I'll search the rooms," Midorikawa said in a shaky voice. Saginuma nodded his assent and went to investigate the yard.

The Inazuma Japan looked at each other, terrified.

_What if they were too late?_

Their morbid thoughts were interrupted by an agonized scream from upstairs. They rushed up and found Midorikawa inside Hiroto's room, on his knees, tears streaming down his face, clutching a crumpled piece of paper. On the bedside table were a dying yellow rose and an exquisitely beautiful silver locket.

Saginuma pushed past the soccer players who were standing at the door frame, staring stunned at the sight. He grabbed the paper from Midorikawa's hand and read it out loud.

_Dear minna-san,_

_By the time you read this, I will no longer be in this world. I'm sorry but I cannot live without her. She is the only one in this world worth living for. My thanks to Endou, Midorikawa and Inazuma Japan, for playing soccer with me and making me feel happy. To Burn, Gazel, Saginuma, I'm sorry that I won't be able to play soccer against you again. To Ota-san, I'm sorry that you have to lose your son again. My thanks to Onee-chan, for teaching me the valuable lesson to use soccer for good. I'm sorry, guys, for leaving you. But there's only one way, I'll ever see her again…and I just can't live without her._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Kiyama Hiroto_

* * *

><p>NaCl: (full out bawling) Hero-kun!<p>

Hiroto: (hugging her and stroking her hair) Shush, shush…it was just a story…just a story…

NaCl: (sobbing on Hiroto's shoulder) But…but it was so real…

Hiroto: (shooting Burn and Gazelle a look that clearly said 'Save me!')

Burn & Gazel: You're on your own on this one, pal.

IC & Rean: Aww, so cute~ (takes pictures)

Midorikawa: (dark aura) Speak for yourself…

So? Did it make your tears fall, Flo-chan? Please tell me about in the reviews! _**R&R**_!


End file.
